memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kumari personnel
Are these the same person? File:Andorian bridge officer on Kumari.jpg|Zero Hour Andorian File:Andorian helmsman on ISS Avenger.jpg|Avenger Andorian Is this Glen Hambly or Zachary Krebs? If so, what episodes did which appear in? Also, to the anon, please don't "yell" or leave messages in the articles. If these need to be separated, just create a new subsection for another unnamed Andorian. - AJHalliwell 22:22, 15 Sep 2005 (UTC) :The Kumari one is Zachary Krebs, as is stated on the page. The first helmsman, from the Avenger, is Glen Hambly. He is from . -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] 22:25, 15 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::This has been an ongoing edit war, if no one else has noticed, and I can find no references to support the anon's additions, and he/she refuses to use the talk page, as it is intended to be used for. --Alan del Beccio 22:33, 15 Sep 2005 (UTC) :::There are two Kumari bridge officers who appear in "Zero Hour," one played by Zachary Krebs and one played by Glen Hambly. This picture is of Glen Hambly. Zach is in the seat camera right...not shown. :Give us your evidence and we will yield to you. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] 03:26, 16 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::: You mean besides the obvious evidence of the photographs? It's the same guy! Beyond that, check the IMDB listing for "Zero Hour." And if that's not good enough, give me somewhere to send it and I'll send an image of the Kumari Bridge which shows both actors, Hambly on the left, Krebs on the right. : Go to to upload an image. I'm not saying you're wrong, we just don't like to make unsubstantiated edits. Also, IMDb has proved incorrect in the past.-[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] 03:38, 16 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::I believe you have to be a registered user to upload an image, in which case means, that perhaps our oft-visiting anon might wish to do so that he might gain slightly more credibility in his arguments with the rest of the registered users. --Alan del Beccio : You're right, you do have to be registered to upload a file (I just checked). So, Anon, if you register and upload that file, we may just believe you. Also, you should sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) so we know who you are when you say things. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] 04:26, 16 Sep 2005 (UTC) :::Not really sure what the problem continues to be. Why someone wants to continue to adamantly insist that a photo of one person is that of someone else is a mystery to me. The screen capture of the Andorian on the Kumari is Glen Hambly. Check out IMDb; he's the only one listed as "Kumari Bridge Officer." And, again: compare the image to that of the Avenger Andorian at the top of the page. The bottom line is that the image shown is not of Zachary Krebs. Well, several users don't believe the two look alike. Stop changing it until it's resolved, upload a picture if you like, but to do so you must first create an account with MA. IMDb lists both actors as appearing in "Zero Hour", so this could be either Glen or Zachary. and . - AJHalliwell 00:12, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::I've protected the page for the time being because the edit war continues despite the attempts to resolve this behind the scenes. So until it is resolved as such on this page it will remain locked. In the meantime, any other edits anyone else wishes to make can be brought up here as well. --Alan del Beccio 23:53, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) :::I don't see any attempts to resolve this issue at all. All I'm seeing is stubbornness or pride. I have pointed out and attempted to correct an error on this page. You have a picture of Glen Hambly and have labeled it as Zachary Krebs. It is not my opinion that the two Andorians at the top of the page are both Glen Hambly, it is a fact! I don't think it might possibly be true, I KNOW it is true. It is insulting and disrespectful to both actors to have a picture of one of them, and label it as being of the other, despite continued efforts on my part to correrct this error. Someone pulled a screen capture of one of three Andorians featured in "Zero Hour" (played by Jefffrey Combs, Zachary Krebs and Glen Hambly) and decided to slap a label on it without doing the slightest bit of research. How ridiculously sloppy! Would it be ok to display a picture of Jeffrey Combs and label it as Zachary Krebs, or a picture of Glen Hambly labeled as Jeffrey Combs? Just because Krebs and Hambly are not so well known as Combs that means it's ok to credit one as the other? Good Grief! Do some research! Yeah, go ahead and protect your article and leave it perpetually frozen it in error. Whatever. That's the Stubbornness or pride I mentioned. Wow, good one. Or maybe do a little research and then correct the error. Get a screen capture of Krebs as the Andorian in Zero Hour, and keep the label, or correctly label as Glen Hambly the Andorian in the screen capture you have posted. These actors deserve better than the sloppy treatment you are giving them. :::: First, to the anon, we do not change something based on one person's personal beliefs unless everyone else knows for a fact it's right (i.e. changing the year of a first season Enterprise episode from 2150 to 2151); we must first validate your claims, and the issue is presented here until resolved. You have been asked repeatedly to stop editing the article and to instead voice your opinions here, but have instead ignored that request, hence the protection of the page. Although it does not invalidate your claims, that and the fact that Glen Hambly is not credited in "Zero Hour" will make your claims difficult to proven true, and if you are correct, the best thing to have right now is patience while we do the research. :::: Secondly, to everyone else, the anon may be right. Hambly is not credited in "Zero Hour," but I don't believe he's credited in "In a Mirror, Darkly", either. It is possible that he appeared in both episodes and a screen capture of Hambly in "Zero Hour" was accidentally taken instead of a capture of Krebs and confused with Krebs. In any case, I certainly hope this is being looked into and hope it can be resolved quick, fast, and in a hurry. --From Andoria with Love 18:54, 20 Sep 2005 (UTC) (First, thank Surak Wiki's back!) Second, ANON, we're not saying you are wrong. We're saying at least one person (who labeled it, or added it) believed one thing. They were first; not making them right, but still. As I said above, IMDB does list both actors as appearing in the episode. If you could create an account, and upload a picture (or some nice MArchivist with the ability to screen cap it) get this pic, and we can compare them. You say you KNOW it to be true, are you by any chance Zachary Krebs? Or Glen Hambly? Do you have some other source? Even then, we'd like to prove it. This isn't about pride or stubbornness, if a person on Memory Alpha is at any time asked to verifiy a fact, we can usually cite a source or remove it, this is no different. - AJHalliwell 15:48, 20 Sep 2005 (EDT) ::::: Have you no lives, and shouldn't the mirror universe Andorian be on Mirror universe people as are the Klingons, humans, etc? Makon 05:02, 22 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::: Wow...the stubbornness and pride continues; and yes, that's clearly what is being displayed here. Almost a month and none of you has bothered to do any research and verify the information you have posted. All you need to do is watch the episode in question, but no one seems willing to do that. ::: Quote: "if a person on Memory Alpha is at any time asked to verify a fact, we can usually cite a source or remove it, this is no different." ::: All right then...what is your source for maintaining that photo you show is that of Zachary Krebs? Please identify your source or remove it. You can't verify it because it's not Krebs, and yet you'd rather keep your error frozen here than admit that you are wrong. How childish! :::::: We're perfectly willing to accept a correction on the info! All we want is for you to leave a note on the talk page with a statement about why you believe the Andorian in question is played by the actor you named, and a statement why the alternate information on the page might be incorrect... that's all! Could you please be a little more cooperative if you want this to be added? -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 19:10, 15 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::: I've done that! The following is the very first statement I made in this discussion: ::: "There are two Kumari bridge officers who appear in "Zero Hour," one played by Zachary Krebs and one played by Glen Hambly. This picture is of Glen Hambly. Zach is in the seat camera right...not shown." How much clearer can I be. WATCH THE EPISODE and see if the previous statement is true. Hambly is seated in the chair on the left of camera and Krebs is seated on the right. The photo of you've shown is the actor who is seated on the left on camera (left side of the screen) That by itself should be enough evidence for all concerned if someone would just take a look at "Zero Hour." I know the preceding to be true because I am familiar with both actors and have been on the set of several episodes of ST:ENT including "Zero Hour." I realize that anyone could write in and say that which is why I haven't mentioned it until now, but it actually is irrelevant if you would just watch the episode. :: The fact of the matter is: Zachary Krebs was credited for his role in and his character was the individual that particular section was intended to be about (a fact that can be supported). Glen Hambly was not credited nor are there any sources (provided) that indicated that he did or did not appear in the episode. If the image is incorrect, then the image should be changed to reflect the actor which this section of article was originally written for -- OR another section should be added for the character than this individual is supposed to represent. You may or may not be citing the actor in the image correctly, but you are citing the character in the page incorrectly. --Alan del Beccio 19:37, 15 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::: Actually a source was indeed provided that indicated Hambly appeared in the episode, IMDb: http://imdb.com/title/tt0244365/guests ::: I can accept that Zachary Krebs plays the character for whom the page was to be about. In that case then you are correct: the "image" is incorrect and needs to be corrected. When you say I'm citing the actor in the image correctly, but not the character that's seems to be a semantic argument to justify maintaining your error. That's ridiculous. The fact of the matter is: you have posted a picture of Glen Hambly and labeled it as Zachary Krebs. :: Talk about stubborn pride. For one, IMDb is not a definitive or reliable source to cite. Secondly, in reviewing the text written on the File:Andorian bridge officer on Kumari.jpg, I would have to say "no, I'' did not label the picture as Zachary Krebs" -- therefore the image is not incorrect -- the wrong image was placed with the wrong character, which '''was' cited correctly in terms of the character that was originally written for the actor originally cited. If you remove the image from the article, which can be done in a snap, it becomes quite clear that the character in question, when credited as Zachary Krebs is correct in as far as what the original intent of the article was when it was written. Finally, you may want to reread what I said...no where did I mention you citing the image incorrectly, my entire arguement is about you citing the article entry about the character based on the role played by Krebs incorrectly. --Alan del Beccio 21:54, 15 Oct 2005 (UTC)